Counting Stars
by cherrylolita22
Summary: Tecna has decided she wants to take her relationship with Timmy to the next level.


Counting Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters therein. I make no money off of this story.

Summary: Tecna has finally decided that she wants to take her relationship with Timmy to the next level.

A/N: This story is smut pure and simple with a lot of romantic themes thrown in the mix. I'm currently obsessed with the Winx Club and deeply saddened that there are no really good fanfictions out there for this couple. There will be stories for all the other couples as well, but these two are the least popular. (So they come first! ;D) Which is sad because they really are too cute together!

I don't generally enjoy writing stories with virgin characters, but I'm trying to make this situation as believable and realistic as possible. So I've brought in an original character to help steer the kids in the right direction. She's a fairy, and part of the club. She is also friends with the boys from Red Fountain. She isn't paired up with anyone and she is not the focus of these stories. I'm using her as the one that the girls and guys can go to for advice on the subject of sex, and on occasion, to set the mood.

So without further ado, on with the story!

Tecna stood by the entrance to Alfea, nervously tapping her foot as she waited for Timmy to arrive. He had set up a surprise date night for them tonight, but was being unusually tight-lipped about the plans. All he told her was to look gorgeous and wait for him to arrive. So she had put on her nicest dress, a black fitted dress that ended just below her buttocks. It had a single strap that covered her left shoulder with added cloth that made a small sleeve. There was a green and purple floral pin on the strap, right above her breast, and she wore purple wedge heels that wrapped up her calves. She looked amazing, but was still nervous about how tonight would go. She had, after thinking deeply, weighing the options, and running simulations, decided that she was ready to give him everything. She wanted sex, with him, and nothing would stand in the way. She sighed deeply and thought back to her earlier conversation with Serenity.

_-Flashback-_

_Tecna knocked lightly on Serenity's bedroom door. "It's open!" she heard Serenity call out. Tecna let herself in and shut the door behind her. The room was cluttered as usual, and decorated in various shades of purple with black accents._

_Serenity looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey Tecna darling. How are you?" she asked with a smile._

_"I actually need some advice, and it's a little embarrassing but I figured you would be able to help me", she told her friend as she sat down on the edge of the bed._

_"Is this about you and Timmy?" Serenity asked as she set her book on the nightstand._

_At the sound of Timmy's name, Tecna bit her lip. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it, and I really want to take our relationship further... but I'm not sure where to start or how to approach it. I'm afraid he might turn me down if I ask..." She was cut off by Serenity's laughter._

_"Oh, Tecna... he's a guy. He wants it, they all do, trust me on that score", Serenity assured her, stifling her laughter. "I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention." She gave a leering smirk at Tecna. "You're a gorgeous girl. He wants you, but he's a good guy so he doesn't bring it up. Which is a good thing, because I know that he genuinely loves you. He won't turn you down, I promise." Serenity put her hand on Tecna's shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze._

_"That may be, but I'm still not sure how to go about getting through to him. Or, you know, when we finally do have sex, if I'll know what to do..." Tecna said quietly as she studied her clasped hands._

_"Well first thing's first darling, let me say that pretty much anything you do will feel amazing to him. You're both virgins, so it will be something new for both of you. And he will most likely be wondering if he's making you feel good as well." Serenity reclined on her pillows. "He won't know what to do, so you will need to tell him. If he kisses or touches a spot that feels good, let him know. Tell him if you want more, harder, softer, faster of whatever he's doing to you. Do you see where I'm going with this?"_

_Tecna nodded, so Serenity continued. "Now exactly how far have you gotten in your relationship?"_

_"What do you mean by that?" Tecna asked, confused._

_"Have you only ever kissed? Have you gotten each other's shirts off? Have you touched each other in naughty places?" Serenity smiled. "Things like that. I know that you've shared your beds before, and slept next to each other, but sex is a pretty personal matter, so I haven't ever thought to ask you about it."_

_"Oh, well we've gotten down to our underwear before... He's touched my breasts, but never anything below my waist..." Tecna was blushing furiously. "I've felt him hard against me many times, but I never actually touched him there. And he's the one that always stopped before it went any further... I want him to continue, I've even told him it was okay the last few times. But he says no. I'm tired of finishing myself off... I want him to do it." Tecna buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. "You must think I'm disgusting, huh?"_

_"Oh god no, Tecna!" Serenity said with a smile as she gently nudged Tecna's hands away from her face. "He's your boyfriend, and you love each other. There's nothing to be embarrassed about at all. At least we know he's good at foreplay." That made Tecna laugh a little. "But I think that when the date's over tonight, you will need to tell him in no uncertain terms that you want it. Sit on his lap and whisper it in his ear. That should get the point across." Serenity told her with a smirk. _

_"Oh!" Tecna exclaimed, blushing slightly. "I'm not sure I could be that forward..."_

_"Well apparently Timmy can't be that forward either, so it's up to you to say it." Serenity hugged Tecna. "Trust me, darling; all you have to do is tell him. And don't be nervous either. You love each other, so just do what feels right." Serenity let go of Tecna to dig around in her bedside drawer. She pulled out a small pink potion bottle and looked at Tecna. "Are you taking a birth control potion?"_

_"Yes, for about three months now", Tecna said._

_"Well that's a relief, 'cause that is my last one." Serenity laughed as Tecna stood up. "Now go on and get ready for that hot date! He's waited long enough; don't make him wait any longer." Tecna closed the door to the sound of Serenity's laughter behind her._

_-End Flashback-_

Tecna took a steadying breath as she saw Timmy's ship pull up in front of her._ 'Well, here goes nothing!' _She thought to herself as the door opened and Timmy walked down the ramp. _'Oh goodness he looks so handsome!' _She looked him up and down slowly; he was wearing nice black slacks, and a white button down shirt with a nice pair of shoes. They locked eyes and she smiled softly. "Hey Timmy", She greeted as she walked over to where he was standing. "You look really handsome tonight." She could see his cheeks flush.

"Thank you, but I don't look nearly as good as you do Tecna", He responded gracefully as he took her in his arms and kissed her softly. Tecna moaned lightly as her arms wrapped around his neck and she tilted her head to the side to deepen their kiss. Her tongue gently traced his bottom lip, as she felt his hands settle on her lower back and bring their hips closer together. The need for oxygen forced them apart, but Timmy settled his forehead against hers and brought one hand up to cup her cheek. "God I missed you..." he whispered softly and she smiled up at him.

"I missed you too Timmy." Tecna broke their embrace. "So are you going to tell me where we're going for our date?" she asked as she made her way into the ship.

"Nope! It's going to remain a surprise until we get there." Timmy said as he followed her inside and pressed the button to shut the door. They settled into their seats and made small talk during the short ride from Alfea to Magix. Soon they pulled up to a very fancy restaurant, and settled into the parking spot. Timmy stood up and bowed to her. "Are you ready for dinner, princess?" he asked, extending his hand.

"More than ready." Tecna took his hand and they walked out of the ship and into the restaurant. Through the doors was a large waiting area decked out in silver and marble. They could hear the chatter and bustle of the customers in the background as they walked up to the host stand. The host was a pretty woman with long dark hair who greeted them pleasantly and showed them to their booth. The booth was small, set in the corner of the restaurant. There were white tablecloths and silverware sets wrapped in black linens. They made themselves comfortable side by side and Timmy took Tecna's hand in his.

"Order whatever you want Tecna," Timmy told her as he smiled at her. "I want to spoil you tonight." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, Timmy... you didn't need to go to all this trouble for me..." Tecna said with a blush. "What's the occasion anyway?"

"There's no occasion," Timmy answered. "I've wanted to do this for a while now, but I've never really had the money or the opportunity." He blushed. "Besides, our dates are spent at either Red Fountain or Alfea. Any dates out are group dates, and I don't feel like I've ever treated you to a proper date in these four years we've been together... so I decided it was long overdue." Timmy smiled at her.

"Oh, Timmy..." Tecna said with tears in her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. However the server showed up at that moment, and they broke away from each other blushing. Timmy ordered them a bottle of wine, and Tecna ordered an appetizer. The server left the table, and once again they were alone. This time Tecna took Timmy's hand in both of hers and held it up over her heart as she leaned in closer to him. "This is really nice of you, Timmy. But there are many other ways you could have spoiled me..." She said with a sparkle in her eyes that made Timmy blush as she released his hand, which lingered on the soft skin right above her breast for a moment before he realized the inpropriety of the placement and snatched it away, now sporting a fierce blush.

"Why are you blushing Timmy? You know you had me almost naked in your bed just a week ago..." Tecna said as she placed one hand high on his thigh, almost grazing the bulge that was barely hidden by his slacks.

Their server reappeared with their appetizer and wine. She popped the cork on the bottle and poured them each a glass. The couple placed their order, and the server disappeared again. They made small talk as they shared their meal, and enjoyed each other's company. After they finished off their dessert and paid the tab, they made their way out of the restaurant and back to the ship. "So what would you like to do now, Tecna? You have me to yourself all night. Just tell me where you want to go." He smiled as he looked over at Tecna sitting in the passenger seat.

"How about we camp out on the shores of Lake Roccaluce? I can set us up a tent, and we can count the stars." Tecna suggested.

"Anything you want, Tecna." Timmy said as he put in the coordinates for the lake.

Tecna smiled softly, proud of her work. The tent she had summoned was a small cozy one. She had added a queen sized bed with lots of pillows and soft blankets. She was going through with her plan tonight but she was not doing it on the cold, uncomfortable ground. She heard Timmy making a fire behind her and again swallowed down her nervousness. 'Now how to set this up?' she thought to herself as Timmy embraced her from behind. She let her body melt into his, and she sighed contentedly and relished the feel of all the firm muscle in his frame. He had definitely caught up to the other Specialists in terms of muscle and bulk in these last few years; for a while in the beginning she had wondered if he ever would. She considered it icing on the cake. She felt Timmy's soft lips raining kisses all over her exposed shoulder, and reached up to tangle her hands in his hair. She ran her nails through the short hairs at the base of his skull, and she heard him sigh into her shoulder.

"Have I told you tonight how absolutely perfect you are?" Timmy asked as his hands rubbed circles over her hipbones.

"No you haven't..." Tecna said as she turned around in his arms. She pressed her body against his, and ran her hands lightly over his chest. "But it's always nice to hear you say it." She grabbed his lapels and pulled him into a heated kiss. She moaned when his hands grabbed and softly squeezed her backside, while her hands found their way into Timmy's hair. They broke apart gasping for air and again Timmy pressed his forehead to hers. "How about we get inside the tent, and I will warm us up?" she said with a smirk as she grabbed his hand and led him into their tent.

He stepped inside first, and looked around. "Wow, Tecna this looks amazing!" he said with a smile.

"Well the scenery is about to get much better..." She said from behind him. He turned around, and she shoved him backwards onto the bed. He flailed wildly for a minute on the way down, and his glasses slipped off his face when he bounced on the bed. Tecna giggled a little and saw him look up at her with a confused expression. A little flick of her wrist and the tent flap magically sealed itself behind her. She then crawled onto the bed and straddled his hips, her lips curving into a sultry smile.

Timmy gulped audibly beneath her, blushing fiercely as he fixed his glasses. "Um... Tecna? What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing... yet..." she replied coyly as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. 'Oh god I hope I'm doing this right...' Tecna thought to herself as she freed the last button and used both hands to slip the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. She ran her fingertips softly back up over his shoulders, and down his firm abdomen to settle over his belt buckle. The contact made him jump and he grabbed both on her wrists and held them away from him.

"Tecna... what are you...? I-I mean... why?" Timmy stuttered as he and Tecna locked eyes.

Tecna's heart sank into her stomach, and she felt the beginnings of hot tears stinging her eyes. "You mean... you...you don't want me...?" she asked in a whisper.

"Oh, no! No, Tecna! It's not that I don't... I mean I do, I really do..." he said as he took her face in his hands and used his thumb to wipe the stray tears. "I just hadn't expected... I mean I had hoped... but, I guess I'm just nervous..."

"Timmy, why are you nervous?" Tecna asked softly as she settled her hands on his broad shoulders. "I'm nervous too... but the more time we spend together, and the more I kiss you, and feel your skin makes me want so much more... you wrap your arms around my waist, and I can't help but want your hands all over me." she kissed him softly on his lips, then trailed soft kisses over his cheek to his ear. "I want you." she whispered, her breath hot against his ear and she felt him shiver underneath her. "All of you."

That was all the permission Timmy needed. He let out a deep moan, and reversed their positions so Tecna was flat on her back with his hips nestled between her thighs. He rested most of his weight on his elbow and forearm while his other hand traced circles over her exposed thigh. His lips sought hers again, and swallowed her moan when his hand slid under her dress and over one bare cheek. He paused a moment. "You didn't wear underwear?" He asked, incredulous when he saw her devious smile...

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Tecna replied as she gently moved his hand over her hip. He took the hint and ghosted his fingers lightly over the smooth skin he felt beneath her skirt. Arousal blurred her vision as she finally felt his hand on her. She let out a loud moan when his fingers brushed her clit, which Timmy swallowed when he devoured her lips. She wove her hands into his hair, and couldn't reign in her moans and sighs when his mouth moved to her neck and shoulder and his hand worked magic on her. She shivered with arousal when she heard Timmy mutter "So fucking wet..."

"Mmm... say it again, Timmy..." she moaned into his ear.

"You're so fucking wet, Tecna..." he breathed against her neck and she moaned again and he increased the pressure on her clit. She dug her nails into his shoulders, and arched her back off the bed causing her breasts to mold against his chest. He had completely forgotten that she was still fully dressed. Tecna let out a soft whine of disapproval when his fingers left her, but got the message when she felt his hands grip the hem of her dress. She lifted her hips as she helped him pull the dress over her head, and she blushed when she was finally bare before him.

Timmy was speechless. Here was the woman who haunted his dreams and waking thoughts, finally naked and willing under him. The moonlight shone through a few open flaps in the tent's roof, illuminating her pale skin and he couldn't help but stare. Her breasts were perky and a generous size, capped with light pink nipples. Her waist was small, but flared into wide hips that connected with legs that went on for miles. She looked up at him, her blue green eyes darkened by arousal, but still holding a hint of shyness. She was the epitome of perfection in his eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve a goddess like you?" he whispered as he pulled her up into a vertical position with her straddling his hips. Their lips met once again, and Tecna moaned when she felt Timmy's hands grip her hips and pull their groins flush against each other. She felt him hot and hard against her and she couldn't stop herself from grinding against his arousal. She moaned through their kiss as she imagined how he would feel inside her; she broke the kiss for air and threw her head back.

Timmy took the hint and latched onto her neck again as he moved his hands to cup her breasts. They were as soft as he'd imagined, and filled his large hands perfectly. He ran his thumbs lightly over the pebbled nipples and he heard Tecna moan his name. Her hips continued to grind against his as he moved his lips to latch on to her breasts. He took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked softly, while Tecna's hands wound into his hair again and held him there. "Suck harder..." she commanded softly. He cock twitched with the arousal that shot down his spine, so he brought his right hand down to her clit at the same time he applied firmer suction to the nipple in his mouth. Tecna gasped, and then let out a high-pitched moan of approval as her hips ground down on his fingers. She was dripping wet, and he slid two fingers into her easily. She arched her back sharply and moaned "Yeesss..." and moved her hips in time with his fingers' thrusts. Her nails lightly scratched his back when his mouth switched its attentions to her neglected breast.

Tecna was panting and writhing above him, burning up with the arousal that threatened to consume her. She didn't even notice that he had gently laid her on her back again until she felt the cool sheets beneath her and his lips on her navel. She returned her hands to his hair and gently nudged him further down her body. Timmy seemed to catch on quickly as he swirled his tongue over her and she gasped out a sob. "Mmm... Timmy-yy..." she moaned loudly.

Timmy had never been this aroused in his life. He was so hard it was painful, but he held himself in check. Tecna was obviously enjoying what he was doing, if her sighs and moans were any indication. The taste of her was a flavor he could never get tired of, and his fingers were gripped so tightly it was almost painful. He increased the speed of his fingers thrusts, and he heard her moan again in approval. He was bound and determined to bring her to orgasm, because he was sure he wouldn't last long once he was buried inside of her. Tecna's pleasure was his pleasure, and as her moans increased in volume his free hand moved to unbuckle his belt and open the fly of his pants to relieve some of the pressure. His jaw was aching, and his wrist was sore from exertion; but it was all worth it when she let out one last moan and her body seized with sharp contractions. He felt a rush of liquid heat over his hand as Tecna came down from her high, and a surge of male pride at the fact he had been the one to give her that pleasure.

Timmy sat back on his knees and took in the vision before him. Tecna gasping for air, naked, (save for the heels that were still on her feet) her arms thrown over her eyes, with her body still shaking in pleasure. She breathed deep and moved her arms to look at him smiling above her. "That was absolutely incredible, Timmy..." her eyes shown with love and adoration and it made his heart stop a moment. She reached for his face and brought her lips to meet with his. It was his turn to moan into the kiss, (the fact that his lips were covered in her own cum, and she didn't seem to mind in the least bit was not lost on him). "So that's what I taste like, huh?" she said softly, more musing to herself as she licked her lips. Timmy couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his lips as he watched her. She smiled and flipped their positions so that he was on his back and she was hovering above him. He shivered as her fingertips trailed over the skin at the waistband of his boxers, and then through the small trail of hair that led from his navel downwards. "I guess I need to return the favor..." she said as she pulled his pants and underwear off his hips, and he gasped as he felt the cool air on his overheated skin.

Tecna studied Timmy's reactions as her hand explored his cock. She ran her fingers lightly from his balls to the tip, and then gripped him lightly and stroked up and down. Timmy gave a cute whimper when she squeezed lightly, and she filed that away to remember later. 'I wonder...' she thought to herself as she gripped him with both hands. 'Wow... he's so long both my hands fit!' She smiled as Timmy's eyes closed and he started lightly thrusting his hips into her grip. "Tecnaa-a..." he breathed out as her hands matched the pace of his thrusts. His eyes were closed, his glasses skewed, and his hair was mussed; he sported a bright blush over his cheekbones and down his chest. He looked thoroughly debauched, and Tecna found her earlier arousal returning. She leaned forward and swirled her tongue over the head and was rewarded with a gasp of "Holy shit, Tecna!" which served to arouse her more. He rarely swore, at least in her presence; but when he did it was so out of character for him, and so absolutely dirty, she couldn't help but love it. She moved one hand to brace herself while the other kept the pace, and sucked the tip into her mouth. Timmy let loose a low whine of approval as the warm, wet heat of her mouth enveloped him. It was better than he had ever hoped, and was barely hanging onto his sanity. He opened his eyes when she released him from her mouth. Tecna looked at him from under her lashes and smiled as she licked him slowly up and down. Then she sat up to remove her heels and his shoes, socks and the last of his clothes before crawling over him and leaning down to kiss him again. His hands moved to her waist and maneuvered her to press her whole body against his. They both moaned when Tecna's slick, heated folds met with the underside of his hard cock; she began to grind her hips against his, while Timmy rained kisses and small bites over her shoulders and collarbones.

The friction was amazing, and Tecna was burning up with arousal. She moved to a sitting position, while Timmy's hands continued to trace nonsensical patterns over her skin. She heard Timmy moan when she lifted her hips and used one hand to align their bodies. His eyes met hers in the moonlight as she slowly slid down. Tecna's eyes closed on a low moan and she threw her head back at the sensation of him finally filling her. She took a moment to note that there was no pain in the initial penetration, just an unusual fullness that she hadn't realized she was missing. Timmy's hands gripped Tecna's hips like a vice as he felt himself sink into her body and gave a low whine of approval when he was fully engulfed to the hilt. She met his eyes again, and a beautiful smile graced her perfect lips. He maneuvered himself into a sitting position again and pulled her in for a tender kiss. "I love you so much, Tecna..." he whispered against her lips and he wiped away the few tears that fell over her cheeks. "Are you hurt? Is this okay?" he asked softly and she smiled at him.

"Of course it's okay, Timmy.", she said as she tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him again. "It didn't hurt me at all... I've been waiting for this moment for so long now, and it couldn't be more perfect..." she kissed him again, then lifted her hips up and dropped back down. "Mmm... fuuck..." she moaned as she continued to bounce up and down in his lap. His hands gripped her hips tightly and helped her keep a steady pace while he did his best to meet her thrusts. Moans and sighs flew unhindered out of their throats as their lips clashed against each other. Timmy broke the kiss to gasp for breath.

"Say that again, Tecna..." he whispered in her ear. "Tell me to fuck you..." he heard her gasp and felt her muscles clench even tighter around him.

"Fuck me, Timmy..." she breathed out as he rolled her onto her back and hooked her legs over his elbows. That braced his weight on his hands and opened her wide for him. The new angle felt amazing, and Tecna gasped as she felt him hit even deeper, though he still hadn't began to thrust. "Why did you stop...?" She asked softly as she settled her hands on his shoulders.

His lips formed and uncharacteristically cocky smirk as he leaned down to whisper in her ear "I told you... tell me what you want me to do..." he almost lost control when she whimpered and rolled her hips.

"Please, fuck me..." she breathed out, and he finally started thrusting against her. She gasped every time he hit home, and her nails raked over the skin of his shoulders. "Timmy..." she moaned out his name as his lips rained kisses over her shoulder and down to her breasts. "Faster..." she pleaded and he sped up his movements. She arched her back and tilted her hips downwards on one thrust and felt him hit something that made her see stars and she gasped out "Right there, harder..." and he complied with a heavy moan.

Tecna was going to be the death of him. He looked down to see her head thrown back, her eyes closed and her mouth open in ecstasy. She moaned, and gasped, and writhed underneath him while her hands clawed his back in a vision that was so much better than any of his fantasies. He felt himself nearing the end of his rope, so he moved to pull out, but Tecna used that break in concentration to flip them again. She rode him, hard and fast and it was exquisite; but he somehow managed to breathe out "I'm about to... I can't..."

Tecna smiled down at him as she took him to the hilt and rolled her hips in circles. He groaned in pleasure while she said "It's okay, Timmy. I take a potion every month." It was a huge relief to hear Tecna say that. Timmy practically slammed her down over his cock as he began to match her thrusts. She leaned back on her arms and arched her back, so that he hit that wonderful spot everytime. Her climax was approaching fast, so she brought her right hand to the place they were joined and rubbed her clit in small, fast circles. Finally she fell over the edge into the abyss and was beset with more pleasure than she had ever felt before. She moaned his name while she came down from the high and felt him spill inside her. The rush of liquid heat was almost soothing in a way, and she relished the feel of it.

Seeing her climax on top of him was too much, "Tecna..." he moaned out as his pleasure peaked. With two more thrusts he joined her in ecstasy; he held himself still while his cock spasmed deep inside her and he gasped for air. The experience was so much more intense than he could have ever imagined, and he moaned at the feeling of loss when she pulled away to lay boneless on top of him. Another flick of her wrist and a warm blanket materialized over them and they settled themselves into a more comfortable position, both facing each other. Timmy's hands traced small patterns over her hip and thigh while Tecna wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest and breathed deep. "I love you, Timmy..." she sighed in contentment. "I'm so happy to have you by my side..."

"I love you too, Tecna..." he told her as he followed her into dreamland.

The morning sunlight shone through the open flaps in the tent, waking Tecna. She yawned and snuggled deeper into the warmth of her lover's embrace; last night was everything she had hoped it would be and then some. She felt a dull ache in the muscles behind her navel, and reveled in the memories of how that had come to be. After a short nap, they had woken up for a second round of lovemaking before falling asleep again. 'Speaking of which...' she thought to herself as she shifted her hips, rubbing her butt cheeks against his morning arousal. She heard Timmy sigh behind her and pull her closer. She didn't want to leave this bed, or his embrace, ever again. But duty would eventually call them back to reality, so she decided to enjoy these last few hours with him. She willed herself to sleep again, and sunk back into pleasant dreams of red hair and glasses.

And Fin!


End file.
